The Killing Moon
by Je Suis Girl
Summary: A teenager from our time is transported back in time due to a mistake with Nemo's lastest invention, a time machine. Is this girl ordinary? Or does she too have her own talents? Romance with another character as well.
1. The Killing Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.   
  
I just recently saw this movie, so forgive me if I make mistake with character and such. I do plan to see it again. But anyway, I love to create my own characters that I think can fit in to an already existing story. That's not all I write about but I do find it fun to do.  
  
Since LXG focused a lot on character I thought it would be fun to add my own. She's just something I cooked up shortly. I'm actually making her up more as I go along. Still, our little Nancy here is my own character. That's the only thing I own.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
It was shortly after the attack on the Nautilus that the rest of the League noticed the captain of the ship, Captain Nemo, was pre-occupied with a certain part of the ship.  
  
He'd talk with his crew in their native tongue, disappear often and told the guests on the Nautilus of a room that they were forbidden to enter. While the League respected  
  
his word they grew curious nonetheless. It seemed there was one part that needed constant attention, despite the fact that the Nautilus was damaged heavily and desperately needed repair. However, Nemo's behaviour soon passed and his attention was focused on their mission once again. Until one certain day...  
  
Nemo was going over some plans with Allan about what to do about Dorian Gray and their mysterious "Phantom", when a crew member of his came up to his captain.   
  
He gave him some sort of look, and said something in their native tongue. Allan could tell that Nemo knew what his officer wanted. Nemo looked pleased and eager. He turned to Allan.  
  
"We'll quickly finish these plans. After that I have something I'd like to show you and the rest of the League. I think you'd be most impressed. It's far beyond my Nautilus and my automobile."  
  
He spoke with such confidence and mystery. Allan said nothing. He'd rather deal with their main mission. Even though reluctant to take it in the first place, the idea had warmed up to him after awhile. He was ready for another adventure and that's all he wanted to focus on. As admirable as Nemo was for his genius, and even though his inventions had helped them incredibly along the way, he could do without an introduction to another. Regardless if it helped them succeed or not. Allan looked down ay the map on the table and spoke again of what actions to take against Dorian and The Phantom.  
  
***  
  
It was around 9:00 pm when Captain Nemo gathered the rest of the League. He had something important to tell them. Some were nervous, such as Henry Jekyll. That seemed normal behaviour for him though. However, most were anxious and curious. Mina cocked her head to show that she was interested. Tom expressed his curiosity and excitement.  
  
"What is it this time?" he asked. "Something that can fly? Some kind of weapon? Well? What is it?"  
  
"Patience," replied Nemo softly. He sighed and then spoke again. "I'll try to keep this short since I can tell not everyone wants to be here," he shot a glance at Allan. "What I have goes far beyond the greatness of my automobile, and yes, even my Nautilus. It took decades to build. My father started on it and I am now proud to say that I have finished it. I now present to you what I call a time machine."  
  
Nemo threw back a curtain to reveal a spherical machine. It had a shield of thick glass which one could use to see inside the machine. There was a seat and surrounded by it was knobs and toggles. The League spread out to have a closer look at this "time machine".  
  
Tom was blinking rapidly, obviously either doubting what Nemo had created or actually believing it was, indeed, a time machine and awe-struck at the idea at the same time.   
  
The expression on Mina's face was difficult to figure out. Nemo gathered that she didn't believe it but that didn't deter her from getting a closer glimpse. Inside she noticed that in front of the chair there was a series of numbers and a small map. She gathered that one would choose the year with that. The purpose for the map she had yet to determine.  
  
Henry Jekyll blinked a few times as well but not as much as Tom. His mouth was open as if he wanted to say something, but obviously reluctant to do so. His reaction was hard to figure out as well. Unlike Tom and Mina he didn't circle it looking at it with more detail, but one could tell he had an interest in it nonetheless.  
  
Allan stood still with his arms crossed.   
  
"You can't expect us to believe that," he said gruffly.  
  
"I assure it works," Nemo said confidently. "One could use this to go to the past or the future."  
  
"How do we know it works?" Allan asked. The sarcasm in his comment was hidden.  
  
"It does work, and I'll show you," Nemo smiled.  
  
One of his crew members opened the hatch to inside the machine. Tom and Mina backed away as it opened. The officer flipped a few switches as he leaned over. He randomly set the set of numbers to a year. It was a year that was in the future; to the year 2003. The map's purpose was to set coordinates as to where specifically to go. He chose some part in North American, on the west coast. But as his arm reached back from setting the year and place he hit another switch by accident. His eyes grew wide and he froze. Nemo knew what he had done and he gained a similar expression as the one of his officer.  
  
"Stand back!" he quickly shouted to everyone, and ran backward. Everyone followed as they didn't know what to expect.  
  
A blinding, white flash filled the room. Crew members shouted in surprise and in fear. But after the flash, and once everyone had regained full vision, they realized the time machine's seat was not empty. A limp body lay on it.  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped open at the sight of the body. This person was unlike anyone in this time has seen before. It was that of a young female's, probably just undert twenty. One could tell it was a female with their bust and curvy body. However, her hair was short and it spiked out. It was black as a raven. She had two metal beads that stuck out of her right nostril and under her lower lip. She also had a metal bar that went right through the cartilage of her left ear. The ends too had metal beads.  
  
She wore a strapless, red dress. It looked as if it were torn since the bottom did not end straight. Part of the dress's hem started really high, near her hip. It went diagonally down till her right knee, where the other half of the bottom hem ended. She wore black, knee length boots that laced up. It looked like something a man would wear.  
  
Clutched in her hand was a small bag. It was black and just had one strap. It obviously was to go over the shoulder.  
  
The girl didn't react as it looked like she was unconscious. Her head was rest against the top of the chair. The League and other crew members drew in closer to have a better look at this girl.   
  
"This can also bring people from the past or from the future. It depends on who was at the set coordinates." Nemo whispered. He had to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Suddenly the girl's eyes flashed open. They were green. She gasped as well. It looked as if she had just woken up from a nightmare. She breathed heavily as she looked around. Her vision wasn't that clear.  
  
"Are you all right?" Nemo asked slowly. He didn't want to frighten the girl.  
  
She leaned forward. Her left arm rested against the chair as her right hand supported her head. She was a dizzy and needed to wait until her vision was clearer.  
  
When it was she slowly looked up. The first people she saw were the rest of the League. Captain Nemo, Allan Quatermain, Tom Sawyer, Henry Jekyll and Mina Harker. They didn't look like normal creatures to her, what with their attire and all. Her lips finally parted and she spoke.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope to have the second one out really soon since I know what I'm going to do up till then.   
  
Anyway, for the record, my title is off the name of a song. I'm honestly not sure who it's by. I got it off the Donnie Darko soundtrack. It reminded me of my character, Nancy, so I'm using that as my title. 


	2. Blast to the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this except for my own character, Nancy.  
  
I think I can squeeze another chapter in after this one. After that everything will carry on as normal just like in the movie. We're just going to incorporate Nancy into the plot.  
  
***  
  
  
  
The girl breathed heavily and looked around, waiting for an answer. She was caught between fear and confidence. She wasn't sure whether to react or not. But after a few seconds of silence she finally stood up and stepped down from the machine. She looked around the room. It was extremely odd; nothing like she seen before. Everything seemed to be metal.  
  
Her gaze went back to the people in the room. She wasn't pleased, and thought that maybe these people were afraid of her. From the looks of everyone else she gathered she appeared quite odd to them. The only other girl in the room did wear a dress but very different from what she was wearing. She became more conscious of her actions.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked slowly.  
  
Nemo, feeling it was his duty to calm this girl, replied. "You're on the Nautilus. A boat of mine that can travel both on and under water... I would gladly explain more, but I think right now isn't the time to do so. In the meantime I can get you a place to stay."  
  
"A submarine..."  
  
Nemo raised an eyebrow. "A wh-," he began, when the girl interrupted him.  
  
"Wait?! Why am I here anyway?!" she shouted. "I'm not going anywhere with you kids until I'm told why the fuck I'm here?"  
  
"Rather vulgar language," Mina said under her breathe.  
  
Tom stepped forward. "I understand that you're confused, but right now, at this awkward moment, I believe it wouldn't be the best time to discuss that. I assure everything's all right and that we're just as surprised as you are. It seems you got here by mistake. I think all we can do now is introduce ourselves and calm down, heh. I'm Tom Sawyer."  
  
"Yeah...," replied the girl. "My name is Nancy." Nancy then looked at everyone else for their names.  
  
"I am Captain Nemo, of the Nautilus. I've already explained that you are on my ship. You are welcome to stay here until we can get you..." he hesitated. "Back to where you were before." Nemo didn't want to reveal that she was now in the past.  
  
"Mrs. Mina Harker," Mina said as Nancy looked her way.  
  
With that being said her gaze shifted to a mousy man, dressed in a black suit. He avoided her eyes and spouted out nervously that he was Dr. Henry Jekyll. Nancy smiled back in hopes to ease his nervousness. She didn't like it when people were nervous. Dr. Jekyll blushed in response.  
  
Nancy's head tilted and looked behind everyone else to see an older man, standing straight with his arms crossed. He too avoided her gaze until he realized she was staring at her. He said nothing.  
  
"Well, I guess you don't count," Nancy said sarcastically.  
  
Allan just sneered.  
  
Nancy walked forward and rummaged through her bag at the same time. She pulled something out and looked puzzled. It was small and rectangular in shape. It had a series of buttons on it and a little screen.  
  
"Well how about that... even here my phone works. Could be just a glitch or something though. But only one way to find out," she said, pressing a button. The screen lit up. "S'excuse me for a sec."  
  
"What could that be...?" Dr. Jekyll asked out load.  
  
Nancy started to speak into it.  
  
"Hey, it's me. Yeah, um, I don't think I can make it to the New Years party... I know, it's retarded. I was so looking forward to it. I'm all dolled up and no where to go. I also have a bottle of wine to myself now... why? Oh, um..."  
  
Nancy looked back at the League.  
  
"... uh, my car broke down... No, you don't need to come and get me. I'm kind of tired anyway... I have no money so I can't call a tow truck... I don't know, I'll sleep in my car... Yes, I'll be fine. And I won't be too cold... Yeah, well I'll talk to you later. See ya."  
  
And with that she hung up.   
  
"I had to think of something as a cover story. I wouldn't want people to freak out that I didn't show up."  
  
"What is that?" Nemo asked, walking forward and looking closely at Nancy's phone.  
  
"... You don't know what a cell phone is?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Nemo remembered that she wasn't from this time. Surely she knew of things that hadn't been invented yet. It's best to act like he did so she wouldn't suspect what had happened to her.  
  
"... Of course I do," he said, backing away.  
  
Nancy continued walking assuming that everyone would follow her. She walked passed Allan with ease. She could tell he wasn't pleased with her presence. She understood people like that. It's not like she was pleased with being there in the first place.  
  
Nemo stopped Dr. Jekyll in the midst of walking.   
  
"There's an empty quarters for her to stay in your hall. It's just across the room. I've had enough excitement for one night. Could you show it to her? It shouldn't be too much trouble."  
  
Dr. Jekyll's face went pale. He started to fumble around with his pocket watch as he always did. "Um..." he began, when he was interrupted by his counter part, Mr. Hyde.  
  
"You're afraid of her, aren't you? And fascinated by her at the same time. You're just too predictable, Henry. She'll never want you. She won't even want to be your friend. Just look at her. She's too strong for you. You don't deserve her. You deserve nothing!"  
  
Dr. Jekyll swallowed hard. "Th- that's not true!" he screamed back at Mr. Hyde in his head.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Dr. Jekyll's head snapped up quickly. Nemo has broken his thoughts. "Y- yes, I will," he said slowly.  
  
"Good," nodded Nemo, and he walked off.  
  
By that time Tom had already started a conversation with Nancy. He'd told her the reason why Allan was so distant. She understood. There wasn't much else she could have done anyway.   
  
"By the way," Tom began. "What's that metal stuff on your face?"  
  
"They're piercings... you know? They're so mainstream now. Pretty much everyone does it. It's no longer a sign on rebellion," she snickered, obviously amused by the term "rebellion". "I got three on my tongue too, in the shape of a 'V'. Look!" she said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
Tom jerked back. He was disgusted.  
  
Nancy just laughed back. "You're not the first person to have that reaction."  
  
***  
  
"A- and this is the hall where you'll be staying. My room's right over there. I hope you can find your way around easily. It's a big ship."   
  
Henry Jekyll was talking at a rapid pace. He was walking quickly too. Nancy had a hard time believing how nervous this man could be.  
  
"Here are your quarters. It's right across from mine."  
  
Nancy leaned against her door.   
  
"Good to know," she said quietly. "But anyway, why are so nervous?"  
  
Dr. Jekyll looked at her. He froze. He didn't expect her to say that. Why in the hell did she say that?  
  
"You heard me. Why are you so nervous? You don't need to be... not around me, anyway. I'm easy going. Besides, being all quiet and shy isn't a good way to meet people."  
  
Nancy playfully punched Henry's arm.  
  
"I'd rather not say. It's... its personal."  
  
Nancy nodded. "A'ight, I respect that. Hey, do you know what time it is anyway?"  
  
Dr. Jekyll took out his pocket watch. "Almost 10:00 at night," he replied.  
  
"Ah, you're kidding. It's too early to go to bed!" Nancy thought for a moment. "Hey, do you drink?"  
  
"I..." Dr. Jekyll started to stutter.  
  
"Because since I'm not at a certain New Years party, I have an entire bottle of wine to myself. Unless I want to get sick, it's too much for me. Want to share it?"  
  
"I can't handle my drinks well..." he replied quietly.  
  
"Com'n! It'll be fun!" Nancy grabbed Jekyll's arm and dragged him inside to her quarters. "Interesting place," she commented on her room. She let go of Dr. Jekyll's arm and looked at him square in the eyes. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you".  
  
Those last few words that Nancy had just said echoed through Dr. Jekyll's mind. "I'll take care of you", she said. Henry was already fascinated with Nancy. With any female he seemed to gain a little bit of an attraction. He just missed the company of a woman.  
  
"You think she wants you?! You're pathetic! She doesn't mean it that way. You saw the way she was with that American twit. She'll just ignore you after this!"  
  
"Dr. Jekyll, are you all right?" Nancy's voice broke off Mr. Hyde's taunting. "You went pale all of a sudden, and you started to breathe rapidly. Look, we don't have to drink. Maybe another time. You're right across the hall from me."  
  
"Yes, I'm okay. And I think you may be right."  
  
Nancy nodded and walked him to the door.  
  
"Nancy, can I tell you two things?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Nancy shrugged.  
  
"First, call me Henry. Second, I admire how you're not afraid to speak your mind. Woman these days are encouraged not to."  
  
"If God gave you a voice, then use it."  
  
Henry nodded and Nancy shut the door. "These days?" she asked herself.  
  
***  
  
It was the next morning and Nancy couldn't find anyone anywhere. She walked along the narrow halls of the Nautilus but there wasn't any sign of anyone in League. She wanted to find out what was going on. She's waited long enough. She had so many questions. Why were they dressed strangely? Why didn't they seem to know what a submarine or a cell phone was? What did Henry mean about "these days"? Why were they on this submarine, anyway? And the two most important questions: what was going to happen to her and how was she going to get home?   
  
Those questions weren't the only thing that plagued her. Everyone's names were so familiar. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde... Tom Sawyer... Captain Nemo? Weren't these all fictional characters? And what did they all have in common?  
  
Nancy sighed in frustration. Just what in the hell was going on?  
  
She turned a corner and saw too big doors. Whatever room it lead to it must be important. Two guards stood besides it. Nancy walked towards it.  
  
"You're not allowed in," said one of the guards.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"The League has important things to discuss. It is none of your concern."  
  
Nancy just shook her head. "Whatever!" she spouted out bitterly, and walked off.  
  
"Fuck that!" she thought to herself. Then she noticed an air vent. "I bet I could hear what they were discussing if I were in there!"  
  
Nancy smirked and looked around. She hoped no one would notice. She also hoped she could control her power this time.  
  
Nancy looked at the vent door hard. She stared at it, as if she was burning a hole through it with her thoughts. It was only her and the vent door. Nothing else. There was nothing else.   
  
Just then the vent door flew across the hall and landed beside Nancy. She picked it up and climbed up to the vent. She had to run and jump since it was a little too high for her but she made it. She put the vent door back on as quietly as she could. She then slowly crawled down the vent. All ready she could hear familiar voices.  
  
"Aside from dealing with the Phantom we already have this girl on our hands. I don't need to deal with another one", Allan said.  
  
Nancy peered over a screen and could see everyone. Her eyes moved to look at Henry. He sat alone, fiddling with his pocket watch. Nancy frowned. She wished he wasn't so shy. She could tell he was a bright man.  
  
"I've already checked with my men. The machine's utterly broken. It broke down after she came here. That thing took decades to build. I'm not sure when she can go home..." Nemo sighed. "We have to take her along."  
  
"I like her," piped up Tom. Everyone looked at him. "She seems nice. Plus someone from the future, wow! More than one hundred years even. I'd love to hear what the world is like in that time!"  
  
Nancy put her hand over her mouth and gasped as to what Tom had said. Future? She was from the future to them? Then she was in the past, and by over a hundred years. It must be at least the 1800's then.  
  
"It's nice to have another female companion on board, regardless of how vulgar her language is," said Mina.  
  
"At least Skinner isn't around. That way she won't have to be victim to that pervert. She wouldn't be able to tell if he was around since he's invisible," Tom said bitterly.  
  
"Invisible?!" thought Nancy.   
  
"She won't have much use to us," Allan said firmly. "She'll just get in the way."  
  
"Does she distract you also?" Mina asked, showing her fangs.  
  
Nancy jerked back a little. She saw Mina's a fangs. Just what the hell were these people? Were they going to harm her? Tears started to weld up in her eyes. Nancy started to breathe heavily; more severe than when she arrived there. She was afraid. She let out a small wail and then everything went dark. All the light bulbs had burst in the room where the League was.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Tom yelled out in surprise! His hands moved down to his two pistols.  
  
"An attack?" Mina asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so..." replied Allan.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Wow that was longer than I expected. At least I got a good chunk of it done. If I manage to write a third chapter soon it'll be shorter than this one, without a doubt. 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own The League of Extroardinary Gentlemen. I only own my character, Nancy.  
  
Wow, I'm on a writing frenzy. Ideas keep coming to me! However now that the actual storyline of the movie will start soon I'll have to be careful, which means later chapters won't come out as often. Nonetheless, I will try!  
  
By the way, forgive me if my writing style changes a bit. The format, I mean. It's nothing too serious but since I haven't written in awhile I've forgetten some of the rules, heh. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Nancy sat huddled in a closet, crying hard. She wasn't afraid to hold back her sobs. At times crew men would hear her wails but didn't know what it was. They just went back to their work, ignoring her. Right now all Nancy wanted was to go home. She kept repeating that out loud.  
  
She also wanted to be alone. This was her reason for being in a closet. Her quarters wouldn't do much good. People could knock on the door and disturb her alone time. If she didn't answer or refused to answer people would get concerned or worried. She felt it best to just act as if she wasn't even there to begin with. The Nautilus was a big ship. If they couldn't find her in her quarters then they would assume she was somewhere else.  
  
The door couldn't be locked from the inside. She kept the door shut with her mind. All she wanted to do was be alone. She desperately wanted that. She'd start to hyperventalate if an officer tried to open the door. She didn't want to see these people. She didn't want to see anyone. The only person she believed she had was herself.  
  
Hours had passed when she first crept into the closet. After sobbering her eyes out she eventually feel asleep. Subconsciously she still kept the effort to keep the door closed.  
  
Everytime Nancy was upset she would have a nap. It always calmed her down. She would wake up with a clear head and a better understanding of what made her upset. The same thing applied to this situation. After wakeing up, she stretched out and reluctantly opened the door and stepped outside. No one was in this hall but she could hear voices of the crew in other halls. Just another day on this busy boat.  
  
  
  
Nancy opened the door to her quarters. She wanted to clean up after her sob-fest, but she was still shook up. While walking back she hugged herself. She felt more safe doing that. Aside from a bed, a wardrobe and a few bookshelves her quarters included a bathroom. She figured she would have trouble getting used to these old time bathtubs. Most of the time she would have a shower. Showers obviously hadn't been invented yet.  
  
Nancy stared at the tub. Why didn't she notice how vintage it was before? How dumb was she? After thinking about it it was obvious she wasn't in her time. She doubted that everyone here had a taste for the Victorian age.  
  
After washing her face and re-applying a little bit of make-up she sat down on her bed and rummaged through her bag. She unpacked her bottle of wine and set it against the bedside table. She thought that her red wine would now be her best friend in these hard times. She even took a swig to ease herself a little.  
  
She plopped down her iPOD. She had a massive amount of songs on it. She sighed a sigh of relief because she knew that this thing would keep her busy for a little while. Nancy loved her music despite her lack of talent with it. She just had a good appreciation for it.  
  
The other things she had were her cell phone, keys, make-up, pomade and wallet. She had no change of clothes. She figured she could just sleep naked and wear her dress during the day. But aside from her make-up and pomade the rest were useless to her now. In a few days the battery from her cell phone would die and then that thing would become useless. She began to wonder if there was a point in taking care of them. She doubted that she would get home.  
  
She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't want to open them. Just at this moment she felt a little bit of peace. She didn't feel as if she was there at all. She wrapped her arms around herself, in a protective way. She opened her mouth to let out one big sigh until a familiar sound broke her concetration.  
  
Her cell phone beeped, signaling a text message. Her eyes shot open, bringing her back to reality. The harsh reality of the fact that, yes, she was in the past. Nancy bit her lip and moved her hand toward the bedside table and picked up her phone.  
  
"Where are you?" it read. Her friend Rick had sent it. Rick was a good friend. She spoke to him of the phone last night. She was flattered that he wanted to drive out just to pick her up from her "broken down car".  
  
She shook her head. "I'm in the fucking past!" she answered angerily, and whipped the phone across the bed in frustration. Right then she felt tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Why the fuck didn't any of those guys tell me? I hate when people do this! If they were fearing my reaction to the truth then they really are morons. God, what the hell is wrong with them? By not telling me my reaction is worse! I feel like I was lied to!"  
  
Time never seemed to be on Nancy's side. She was extremely impatient. She hadn't even been in the past a full day and she was already angry that no one told her where she was. She just wanted the story straight right then and now, when she first arrived.  
  
"Jesus fuck, I'm restless," she mumbled, and rose up from the bed. "And hungry."  
  
It just occured to her that in a small pocket of her bag that she had food. Well, condiments, really. Since she was broke earlier that day before the party she just took a few ketchup and honey packets from the mall's food court. Nancy went shopping earlier that morning to get the wine for the party.  
  
"It's not much but it will do," she thought to herself.  
  
Nancy did feel out of place asking for food. Normally she wasn't shy but she always had trouble asking for help. She wasn't sure if she was a little shy herself or she had a subconscious ego problem. She didn't like either answers.  
  
Nancy unwrapped a honey packet and started sucking out the honey. After the first suck there was a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
It had took five minutes for Henry Jekyll to actually knock on Nancy's door. He didn't realize how long it took until he actually looked down to look at the time on his pocket watch. That just wasn't good enough.  
  
He remembered her comment about being shy. He did want to become closer to her. Aside from the physical and emotional attraction, she seemed quite bright. Like Tom he was interested in what the future had to offer. He seemed intellectually attracted to her.  
  
After swallowing Hyde's taunts about how he'll fail at life and he shouldn't try with her, he finally knocked. Almost immediately after he heard a faint reply. "Come in," she said.  
  
Henry breathed a sigh of relief. He smirked a little as he opened the door. Hyde was wrong and he was right. That gave him confidence.  
  
"Oh, hey, it's you."  
  
"Yes, it's me. Have you been in your room all day? That's not healthy."  
  
Nancy, being the over-analytical person she was, was stuck. She thought that if she said no they might suspect her for breaking the lights. Allan said he didn't think it was an attack. However, if she said yes, she'd look shy and weak. Something she didn't like being looked upon as. Nonetheless, she swallowed her pride.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, come out. It's not healthy and I somehow doubt you've had a meal since you came here."  
  
"Oh, I've got these," Nancy said, holding up a packet of honey. "It's a standard teenage meal back home, jam-packed full of malnutrition."  
  
Henry walked forward. "Those won't do," he said, taking the honey packet from her hand.  
  
"I'm fine with the stuff I have. I'll get by. I'm not that hungry anyway."  
  
Nancy was obviously lying.  
  
"Well at least come out of your room. I- I could show you around, if you want... that and you should meet other people here. As you said, you won't meet people if you're shy."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that I'm in the past?" she asked softly.  
  
Henry stood there in shock. How did she know? He then asked her that same question.  
  
Nancy thought fast. "Well, it's obvious. I know what the Victorian age looks like and this place screams it. I was just in shock before, that's all. Nonetheless, I'd like to know the truth. I can't trust anyone here unless someone's straight with me."  
  
Henry frowned. "I just don't think it's my place to do so. I'm not in command here."  
  
"I really don't care! I had a right to know how and why I got here. And I shouldn't have figured it out myself. If you were afraid of my reaction, well, you just made it worse by not telling me a fucking thing!"  
  
"I- I think I should go..." Henry stammered, backing towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, you go. I'm pretty fucking peeved right now and I think the only person I can trust is myself."  
  
Henry said nothing as he closed the door. Nancy just sat there, alone. She took another suck of her opened honey packet. Right after he left her conscious had started to stab her mind, making her feel guilty for snapping at him. It wasn't necessarily his decision not to tell her. Maybe he didn't want to. That and she knew he's not the type to take such an angry attitude well.  
  
"Jesus fuck," she muttered, and got up and bolted across the room. She ran out her door to find Henry.  
  
  
  
Henry was a few halls down. He hurried since he had to discuss a few things with League. Skinner was missing and Dorian was a traitor. They had still had yet to do something. Although on his way to main room where they all met he had a verbal war with Mr. Hyde.  
  
"Nice going, Henry. You just ruined your one and only chance with her. She hates you. Out of everyone all you have is me. I can make things better if you let me out."  
  
After his encounter with Nancy Henry had no choice to believe what Hyde was telling him. All except to let Hyde loose. He was very aware of the consequences in doing so. Only for Leagure purpose could he transform, such as the attack on the Nautilus. Each side had their purpose.  
  
"Woah, slow down there, Speedy."  
  
Henry turned his head to see Nancy walking right beside him.  
  
"For God's sakes, stop. Look, I'm sorry about what I said, but it's true. It was pretty retarded of me to yell and for that I'm sorry."  
  
Henry kept walking, but he turned his head back to Nancy. "I'm in a hurry."  
  
"Aw, for fuck's sake. Fine! We'll walk and talk!"  
  
Nancy ran to catch up to Henry.  
  
"Just be straight with me," she pleaded. "What the hell is going on? Why are you here? What's this about an invisible man? Tell me what's going on. That's all I ask."  
  
Nancy stopped. Henry's body language would answer whether she'd figure out everything or not. Would he stop or would he keep going?  
  
Henry stopped and looked back at her. He saw her desperation. He couldn't bear to see her like that. Her reaction was totally normal. Someone from more than one hundred years in the future came back in time. The poor girl must be confused. Jekyll and the other League were concerned for her once she arrived. He looked down and sighed. "It's a long story but I'm going to make it as quick as I can. I really hate to be late."  
  
Nancy then found everything she needed to know. About what the League what was about, what was going in the world now, what their mission was, about Dorian and about Skinner. She also found out some information about each of the League members. What their gifts were and a few tidbits about their past. While it was a hard idea to grasp, all Nancy could do was believe it.  
  
"I'm going too."  
  
"What?! You can't be serious? You could get hurt!"  
  
"You have no idea how much of a help I could be. You'll see. And I don't need your approval. Whether or not you want me to go, whether or not the entire League wants me to go, I'm going. You can't stop me."  
  
Nancy then walked past Henry. "Com'n, show me where you were going," she called back.  
  
  
  
Henry opened the door to where the League always met. Everyone was there. It turns out he wasn't that late and they forgave him.  
  
Allan wasn't too pleased with Nancy's attendance. "What is she doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I know what you kids are up to," she simply replied.  
  
The League looked at her in surprise. Tom uttered a small "what?" and looked at everyone else's reaction.  
  
"Nevermind how. The point is..." Nancy hesistated. She remembered one time when she was younger and at school she was doing a presentation. She took the project rather seriously and did a lot of research. When she was presenting facts to her classmates, that were pretty far fetched, all they could do is laugh. Nancy knew that when she finished her sentence they would do the same thing, just not as expressive as the class was. The idea of her, some oridinary girl helping the League, was something laugh at to them. But Nancy wasn't ordinary.  
  
"... the point is is that I can help."  
  
And the laughter came. Well, from only one person. Allan. He snickered. He mused at the fact that this girl thought she could help save the world. "You're joking," he said.  
  
Swallowing hard, Nancy replied. "N- no, I'm not." Nancy's stomach felt like she had a knot in it. That memory of school hurt her a bit. She was just young but having an entire class laugh at you wasn't a pretty sight. Allan seemed like the class rolled into one. He was an intimidating person.  
  
Some random objects on a nearby table started to rattle. Mina's ears pirked and glanced at the table. "You don't say..." she whispered to herself.  
  
"Can you even shoot a gun? Explain to me how you'll defend yourself? How will you defend yourself when a few men come up to you with guns and start shooting at you? They won't take pity on you for being a girl."  
  
If there's one thing Nancy hated it was the image that girls were weak. Some where and some weren't. Nancy wasn't. Her friends always regarded her a strong girl who knew when to say no. She wasn't a pushover. Her friends said it was an admirable trait, and Nancy wasn't going to be a pushover now. She clenched her fists at the thought of being looked upon as a weak, little girl by Allan. She gritted her teeth beneath her closed mouth. That last comment from Allan threw her over the edge.  
  
A book on the table flew off the table and hit Allan in the back of the head. It hit him so hard he fell off his chair.  
  
Tom laughed a little but tried to contain himself. Allan was his friend, after all.  
  
Allan got up and looked stunned. He looked in the direction of the table and then at Nancy.  
  
While it was a nice thought to remain innocent, to actually be a part of this mission Nancy did need some way to defend herself. After what had just happened Nancy could only wait for everyone else's reaction. She looked at Henry in the corner of her eye. He was stunned.  
  
Allan opened his mouth to say something, obviously angered. But before he could he was interuptted by a crew member. Apparently they had a message from Skinner.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ouch! I'm sorry my third chapter turned out to be long... eep. I didn't mean for it to be. I hope it wasn't boring either! But till next time! 


	4. March Forward, Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except my own character, Nancy.  
  
I'm considering adding a bit of the theme or parts of Donnie Darko to this story. It could play a significant role. It has time travel in it ^_~ Although that's not the theme.  
  
I do recommend you see that movie. It's amazing. It's probably my favourite movie.  
  
***  
  
The League had learned that Skinner had stowed away with Dorian when he fled. Skinner knew where the Phantom's base was. Nemo had set a course to Mongolia to meet up with him.  
  
In the few days that it had taken them to get there Nancy got closer to rest of the League, including Allan. She became very close to Tom and Mina as well as Henry. Tom was young like her and Mina did enjoy the fact that there was another woman on board. Tom asked her all sorts of questions about the future and what it was like. Nancy had to be careful with her answers though. She kept in the back of her mind that things could change for the future due to her presence.  
  
She discussed how she believed her age to be a decade of improvement and technology. She mentioned what other decades were like. She told them it isn't fact, but her belief that the 1980's were one of the biggest partying decades. She wished she wasn't young at that time. Nancy also discussed that man had landed on the moon, but some people believed it was a hoax. Nancy believed it was. She never got into that though.  
  
She informed Nemo that his automobile would be very successful. It was the main form of transportation for decades. However, she didn't mention that Nemo wasn't going to get credit for his invention.  
  
The League learned more things about Nancy herself. She was nineteen and turning twenty in just over a month. She led an overall good life. She had an older sister who was in university and two parents. She said she didn't live with them though. Due to school she moved in with her friend Rick. Nancy then commented that she was starting her second year at college soon and she worked part time at a girl's retail store. The League was quite impressed that over the years woman had gained a lot more privileges. Nancy had told them that woman would get the privilege to vote soon. Mina was very pleased about that.  
  
Mina also mentioned her power. Nancy nodded and told her what it was. She apparently had telekinesis. However, it was something that she couldn't always control. She could control small objects on her own or if she concentrated really hard on something. She said no one else knew about it because she feared people's reactions. The last thing Nancy wanted to do with her power was hurt anyone. She did once before when she was young and it tore her apart. Nancy also wasn't sure how she acquired this ability. She mentioned that it seemed common belief that it was hereditary and one gained it from the male parent. Nancy said it could make sense since her dad that she mentioned before was her step-dad. Her real dad had died before she was born.  
  
  
  
When the League had finally arrived in Mongolia everyone agreed to let Nancy come along. She was dressed in a heavy, winter coat like everyone else. Mina did lend her a cloak to wear underneath since the coat wouldn't keep her warm completely.  
  
When she first caught a glimpse of the place they were up against her jaw dropped. It reminded her of those terrible factories in the Industrial Revolution that she learned about in history. But she had to be strong. Failure was not an option.  
  
  
  
She waited in the cave along with everyone else. Allan was keeping watch for Skinner.  
  
Everyone was silent in the cave. It seemed like the calm before the storm since it was today they'd find out where M's head base was. They didn't know what to expect.  
  
Nancy started humming a tune. She didn't realize what she was doing until Tom asked her what it was.  
  
"Huh... oh!" she said, realizing what she was doing. "It's just a song that went with one of my favourite movies..." Nancy hesitated to go one. "It's called Time Travel..." she finished quietly.  
  
"What's a movie?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well... I know you know about vinyls. That's how M left his message for you. We call them vinyls," she added in. "Anyway, it's like a play... but you record it. It's like a moving picture. Like right now. If someone filmed us speaking right now, we could watch through something else, which I won't get into, and we'd see us talking. So they do that with plays and such, so people can watch it later. I hope you understand..."  
  
"I think I getcha," Tom nodded.  
  
"Movies are all over the place. It's common. I knew someone who wanted to be a director. He'd make the movies and come up with the stories and stuff. But one of my favourites is called Donnie Darko. It's hard to explain what it's about but it does mention time travel, God, science... yeah. Its theme is that there's not one single answer to things... to life, I guess. It'd be nice to show you it, but that means you kids would have to come to my time."  
  
Everyone nodded. After that it was silent again.  
  
"God's path... Not unless you follow within God's path..." she said softly. Nancy looked like she was in a daze. It was obvious she was quoting something though.  
  
"Do you believe in God?" Tom asked.  
  
Just then Mina's head jerked up. She looked at Nemo and nodded. The two got up and went outside.  
  
"We heard a noise," she told Allan.  
  
"It was nothing," Allan replied, glancing back at them.  
  
Nemo turned his eyes forward to see a white tiger walk off into the snow. "Just an old tiger sensing his end."  
  
Allan glanced back again. "Perhaps this was not his time to die after all."  
  
Everyone was then silent until a gasp came from Mina. (We all know what happened ^_~)  
  
"I've been waitin' forever to do that."  
  
Everyone turned to where the voice came from. They could see some floating snow flakes right behind Mina, signalling Skinner was there.  
  
"Get a grip, man," Allan scoffed.  
  
"Well I thought I just did!"  
  
Mina just slapped him in the face for her 'hello'.  
  
"Woo, Mina..."  
  
"Report!" Allan interjected.  
  
"Well 'ello to you too. And need I remind you I am naked in the snow. I can't feel any of my extremities, and I mean any of them," Skinner finished, and then made his way inside the cave. The rest followed.  
  
Everyone knew he was there since they could hear him outside. Also he hadn't brushed off the snow flakes.  
  
"'Ello then! Who's this pretty lil' thing?"  
  
Nancy looked up to where Skinner would be.  
  
"This is Nancy... she's from the future," Tom replied, a little wary of the reaction Skinner's reaction.  
  
Skinner looked at Nancy again. She just grinned sheepishly.  
  
"With the things that are goin' on now I can't really be surprised."  
  
  
  
Skinner then explained why he had left. He said he would have contacted them sooner but it was hard to be alone. While he was invisible, a floating telegraph was not very inconspicuous. But he focused on M's base; what they were up against. He told about who was there, what they had, its layout and what they could do. Skinner volunteered to set up bombs, Mina was going after Dorian, Tom and Allan were going after M and Nemo, Henry and Nancy were to free the prisoners. Nancy smiled and nodded, signalling that she was ready and okay with what she was doing. Everything was set into play.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yeah, this one's shorter than the others. I suppose it's good.  
  
And good news for people who want my chapter's to come out sooner: I lost my job. So now I have more time to write. While I'm still completely depressed about this, at least I have time to write. 


	5. The Onslaught of M

Disclaimer: I don't own LXG. We all know that. I do own my own character though. Try and find her!  
  
I feel better about me losing my job. I just hope this slump doesn't last too long. I can enjoy a break now :)  
  
By the way, I'm really bad at action scenes. So I may write mostly about the scenes with Nancy in it. I'll stick in the obvious parts in the movie so one can keep track of what's happening and who's doing what. I hope it's not too boring. Oh! I just had an idea. Okay then, it won't be boring, but you'll have to see what I come up with ^_~.  
  
I'm also going to change little things, obviously. They're pretty small and they won't steal another character's time to shine in the spotlight. It's just to make lil' Nancy shine more.  
  
***  
  
Nancy winced when she saw Henry turn into Mr. Hyde. He transformed before they went to M's base. It was Mr. Hyde they needed. As bright as Henry was, Mr. Hyde provided strength. One could see just by looking at his massive figure.  
  
Henry, even though he knew he had to transform, was a bit wary. He was worried about him attacking or hurting Nancy in some way. Henry liked Nancy, and while Mr. Hyde didn't share the same feelings as him; he still felt he may try something with her. When Henry was first attracted to Mina, Hyde had tried to persuade him to go after her. He didn't want him to do that with Nancy. Nonetheless, he transformed for the League's sake.  
  
  
  
After the League was inside each group separated to fulfill their mission. Mina was going after Dorian, Tom and Allan went after M, Skinner was going to set the bombs and Henry, Nemo and Nancy were going to free the scientists. Deep down Nancy was a little worried but she had to swallow this feeling. It was just that the place was huge and so dark it was hard to see what was in front of you. But this is what she wanted. She wanted to go along and help and she got her wish. She wouldn't let the League down.  
  
She ran along with Mr. Hyde and Nemo and his men. She kept behind making sure no one else was following them. She was also equipped with a gun to keep her safe. Allan believed her telekinesis wouldn't keep her from getting hurt so he gave her a good gun just in case. He just hoped she could shoot right.  
  
Finally they found the families of the scientists. It wasn't a hard task to do since there were only a few guards and Nemo's men easily took them out. She helped guide the women and children with a few of Nemo's men. They were taking them back to the ship, although she still stood by to further help Nemo and Hyde.  
  
One little boy tugged on her dress and Nancy looked down at him. He was no more than ten years old.  
  
"How awful! Who could treat people like this?! This is just a child!" Nancy thought sadly.  
  
"You're dressed funny for a superhero," the boy said.  
  
Nancy kneeled down so she could be at eye level with the boy. "It doesn't matter how I'm dressed; what matters is what I can do you for you. Don't worry. You and your family are safe now. Just follow these men to our ship and you'll be safe. Be strong and help others!" Nancy smiled.  
  
The boy just nodded and urged other freed prisoners to follow.  
  
As Nancy helped the last few prisoners escape she noticed something slinking in the darkness. She glared to get a clearer look when she finally made out what it was.  
  
"Fuck," she said under her breath.  
  
That something was one of M's guards. He showed himself and ran down another hall that intersecting to the one they were in.  
  
"Intruders! Intruders!" he shouted out.  
  
Nancy started to run after him. "Com'n!" she called back to her group, hoping someone else would follow her. "We can't let M know we're here!" she thought to herself.  
  
But it was too late. She lost the guard already. He got a head start and he knew his way around the base way better than she did. Nancy stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"I've got to quit smoking," she wheezed.  
  
"He's gone?" Nemo's voice came from behind her.  
  
Nancy shook her head. "He got a head start."  
  
Mr. Hyde came from the other end of the hall to find out what all the commotion was about.  
  
"We have trouble," Nemo stated.  
  
"Trouble? I call it sport."  
  
"This "sport" could screw us all over," Nancy said, folding her arms in frustration.  
  
"We'll succeed," Hyde glared at her.  
  
  
  
The door to M's room had just burst open by a guard. He showed no sign of hesitation that what he had to say was important.  
  
"Intruders! Indians! I think its Captain Nemo and his men! The prisoners are escaping!"  
  
M got up out of his chair, a small look of panic on his face. He clenched the bib that was covering his chest from the shaving cream. "How many times do I have to kill these cretins?!" M glanced at Dante. "Make this the last!"  
  
Dante nodded and walked out to find them.  
  
Tom and Allan looked at each other. Allan sighed under his breath.  
  
"I didn't expect us to be spotted so quickly. It better had nothing to do with that damn future woman!"  
  
"At least they got the prisoners out. They got that done. Hey, we'll still win," Tom nodded.  
  
  
  
Nancy jerked a little as she saw Mr. Hyde pound open a door to another room. She gulped as she feared this is when things would really heat up. Her fear came true since as soon as their group entered the room they were soon ambushed by M's men. Obviously he now knew that they were there. Nancy whimpered as her first taste of action was being served to her.  
  
As the bullets were fired all Nancy did was freeze. She just stood at the doorway as she saw Nemo's men fire and Mr. Hyde pick up a large sheet of metal to protect everyone else. She saw Nemo and a few of his men run to get the scientists. Her knees just went weak at the sight of people firing at her. It made it worse when she saw people fall down and die. What if that was her?  
  
"What are you waiting for?! Fight!" Mr. Hyde broke her thoughts.  
  
It hurt to hear such words come from someone who seemed so close to Henry. While it wasn't Henry who said that it seemed like it was.  
  
"Shut up!" Nancy snapped back, not knowing what else to say. "I'll fight!" she finished weakly.  
  
She finally aimed the gun at M's men who were up above on a balcony. She had a terrible time trying to aim. She hesitated trying to get a good aim when she accidentally fired, nearly hitting one of M's henchmen. He noticed and aimed his gun right back at Nancy.  
  
Nancy gasped and ran as he fired. He fired again and again at Nancy, each time barely missing her. And with each bullet that was sent her way Nancy panicked a little more until finally she looked at her assailant and sent him flying backward. Nancy stopped to witness what she had done. Never before had she thought she could move a person. She just thought she could move objects and not people since they had a will of their own.  
  
After gawking at the empty space where the henchmen was she finally snapped back into reality after another bullet flew by her head. This time she aimed her gun again and shot two more henchmen. She smiled because this gave her more confidence. However before she could shoot more she realized there was no one else to hit. She lowered her gun and looked at her partners. They were helping the scientists escape. Even Hyde, of all people.  
  
Nancy ran over to help. Hyde walked right over to her, towering right in front of her. "You're lucky to be alive now! Next time you may not be so lucky. Be on guard and shoot right, otherwise you're just as useless to us as Henry is!"  
  
"I'm not useless! And neither is Henry. He's just as useful as you are! After all, you wouldn't exist if it weren't for him! He's a good man too! More than what I can say for you." Nancy yelled back.  
  
Hyde just turned his head and grunted in response, but his head snapped back in her direction once he noticed Dante. Hyde looked down at Nancy again. "Lead them out! I'll take of things here!"  
  
Nancy's lip trembled a bit before agreeing and running off. She was just worriedabout what would happen here. About what would happen to Henry.  
  
After running around everywhere with the scientists and a few more of Nemo's men the group finally found a small entrance out.  
  
"We'll take it from here," a crewman said to Nancy. "The rest need you."  
  
Nancy nodded, thinking of Hyde back there fighting against Dante. Even though it was small little Dante compared to Hyde, Nancy didn't want to take any chances. This was not a situation where one could take chances.  
  
"Keep safe!" she called back to the crewmen and scientists as she ran off, trying to find Hyde. "Now what room where they in again?" she thought to herself. "This place is a fucking maze!"  
  
After a few minutes of running back and forth through halls Nancy finally found a door that looked like the one she ran out of with the scientists. It was unlocked too. "Finally!" she yelled, tearing open the door.  
  
However, she didn't see the lab where Dante and Mr. Hyde were. She came across another room. It looked like a library with bookcases and books all over the place. There were a few small tables and a catwalk up above so one could get books at the top of some shelves against a wall. Latter's were also present on other walls.  
  
Normally this wasn't a room to be afraid of if it wasn't for the fact that this room was packed with M's guards, all pointing their guns at Nancy.  
  
Nancy dropped her gun in shock. "Shit," she whispered.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry about the cliffy but to end the chapter here would be perfect! Besides, I wouldn't want a chapter to be too long.  
  
Till next time!  
  
Oh, by the way, don't mind the changing layout of the story. It's just that I encounter a lot of problems when uploading my chapter. It never comes out the way I want to. Stupid thing. 


	6. Time to Shine

Disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own LXG. We all know that. [I'm getting tired of this disclaimer]. I do own my character. You knew that too.  
  
By the way, I think I should clear something up first. The timeline of this story takes place during the film, right after the Nautilus was attacked and when Skinner stowed away with Dorian.  
  
And this fic is rated R because of the language... I wasn't sure if it could be rated PG 13 and still have swearing in it so I took no chances. But I suppose I could add some lemony parts to it.  
  
And I've been meaning to say this: thank you! Thank you for your reviews. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be as motivated to continue. I mean, I would anyway, but chapters would take a long time to get out.  
  
And yeah, my chapter's aren't too long... I suppose I like it at that length. Anyway, continuing time!  
  
Oh! One more thing. In this chapter there's going to be a lot of switching around of scenes. I hope it's not confusing. It's because a number of things will be happening at the same time.  
  
Anyway, continuing time.  
  
***  
  
Mr. Hyde backed away from the now massive and more powerful Dante. Due to him drinking a large quantity of Jekyll's elixir he became more powerful than Mr. Hyde. It didn't matter to Dante. He'd fight fire with fire, regardless of the damage it would do to his body.  
  
A huge smack was laid to Mr. Hyde and he was sent flying back into some pillars. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Nemo!" Mr. Hyde cried.  
  
Hearing his cries, Nemo ran to aid Mr. Hyde. Within seconds he was in the room where the two beasts had been fighting. The place was a complete wreck. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
Mr. Hyde struggled to get to his feet and backed toward Captain Nemo.  
  
"Nemo! Run!"  
  
A gigantic hand grappled a pillar, and with it came the new form of Dante. His face and body all contorted, veins and arteries bulging from his skin. He was massive; bigger than Mr. Hyde.  
  
Dante roared and sneered at the two men. He then charged right at them, knocking back Mr. Hyde a second time, throwing him around like a rag doll owned by some spoiled brat. Unfortunately, this blow caused a collapse on some on the architecture, causing rubble to fall on Hyde, injuring him further, and also blocking a way out of the room.  
  
Hyde got up quickly only to be beaten by Dante's fists. Mr. Hyde managed to catch one of Dante's punches, and Hyde punched him back with more strength, knocking Dante back. The two of them almost had the same amount of strength. The two could be at it all day.  
  
"What is that thing?" Nemo finally asked.  
  
"It's me on a bad day."  
  
Hyde and Dante then charged right at each other, ending in a simple pushing and shoving match, while exchanging a few punches. Having enough of simply watching, Nemo drew his sword and ran forward. After Hyde had been thrown back Nemo got in front of Dante and slashed at him with rapid speed. Blood spattered on Nemo's face. One could see the concentration on Nemo.  
  
Eventually Dante got the upper hand and threw Nemo back against another pillar. It was obviously no use. The two men could not beat Dante.  
  
  
  
  
Nancy was breathing heavily again; she was in total shock. It was just like Allan had told her. How was she going to defend herself against a number of loaded guns being pointed at her direction with the gunmen willing to shoot her dead at any moment?  
  
"I didn't hear about this one," one of the guards said. "She's really pretty," he grinned.  
  
"Probably someone they picked up somewhere. That American wasn't part of the original League. They obviously could afford another useless member," another one replied.  
  
"Tom's not useless," Nancy sobbed. Hot tears started to stream down her face. It was her time to die.  
  
"Aww, don't cry. You'll be shot so many times you probably won't feel a thing. Especially if one hits your head first!"  
  
The guard tightened his grip on the gun.  
  
"I don't want to be here... I never chose to come here. I just want to go home!" Nancy collapsed to the ground, hugging herself tight. "I don't want to die! I just want to go home! Go fucking home!" she screamed, still breathing heavily. Heavily and rapidly.  
  
A few guards noticed random objects starting to shake. Parts of tables also started to break, such as a leg coming off. Only a handful got scared and started to back away. One of the head guards noticed.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" the main guard asked.  
  
They only stuttered obscure jargon in response.  
  
"What the hell are you so scared about? The stuff that's moving is probably just from other battle going on."  
  
"Hey, what's with the girl... ?" another guard asked, a little confused.  
  
All eyes were on Nancy. She wasn't sobbing anymore. While she was still breathing rapidly, her face was different; almost distorted. Her eyes were dark and a tight frown appeared on her face. She looked almost demonic.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" a handful of guards asked, backing away.  
  
More objects continued to shake. It was if a small earthquake was happening within the room.  
  
"You're not afraid of this are you?!" the main guard yelled back. "There's nothing to be afraid of!"  
  
The main guard turned around towards Nancy only to see the point of a fire poker head straight for his eyes. After that a number of screams erupted from the library.  
  
  
  
M and Allan continued going at it with their swords, and eventually each other's fists. Allan had wondered what was keeping Sawyer. While Sawyer could take care of himself, this wasn't any ordinary 'shoot the bad guy and win' situation that the boy was probably used to. Hopefully he would be all right. Hopefully everyone else would be too.  
  
After punching M to the ground, Allan stumbled forward towards him. On his way towards M he noticed an axe among the junk, and picked it up.  
  
M backed up in fear.  
  
"You think you can come in here and wreck all this?! We'll just rebuild it!"  
  
The panic in his voice blatant.  
  
"They'll be others like me, Quartermain! You can't kill the future!"  
  
  
  
At the same time Nemo and Henry Jekyll were both huddled in a small crevice between M's base and outside. It had snow all around it but the walls were brick. They ran there to seek refuge from Dante once Hyde had transformed back into his meek counterpart.  
  
Ice had fallen from the ceiling due to Dante and his pounding. He used this to his advantage, and took a huge icicle in his hand. Raising it above his head he planned to use it to kill off the two League members.  
  
Nemo and Henry stood there, awaiting Dante's strike, and hoping that they would survive.  
  
But instead of their demise, a roar could be heard from Dante. Nemo and Henry peeked out to see what had caused Dante to cry out. A piece of metal had just impaled him from behind. Blood was gushing out of his wound and onto the pure white snow on the ground.  
  
Dante looked down and gasped, disbelieving what happened. Before he could turn around to see what had done this to him other pieces of metal impaled him more. More and more would appear from his chest, spilling more blood onto the snow.  
  
Nemo and Henry shook their heads in disbelief.  
  
The icicle in Dante's hand dropped to the blood stained snow.  
  
Out of everything that one could think of at a moment like that, the only word that passed through Dr. Jekyll's mind was 'Nancy'.  
  
Captain Nemo gasped as the entire building started to shake.  
  
  
  
Nancy just stood there, not moving an inch. The only movement she made was to stand up from her crouched position on the floor. But that was awhile ago. In the meantime the library was torn apart, blood and body parts strewn on the floor and pinned to the ceiling and walls. Any full human body would be unrecognizable in such a mess.  
  
Nancy too was covered in blood. Sometimes guards would run toward her, hoping to somehow hurt her or knock her out. She quickly disposed of them with nearby objects, having their blood splatter on to her.  
  
To confuse the guards she sometimes made them shoot each other. They would shout in disbelief that their comrades could do such a thing. A few of them got angry and attacked on another. Nancy smirked at how easy they could be manipulated.  
  
Her wrath had spread to other parts of the base. Nancy just thought about her friends and what danger they could be in. The first one she saw was Henry and Nemo. With her mind she scanned what was around them and used that against Dante.  
  
But where her friends were wasn't the only place to be affected. The entire base slowly shook with her rage.  
  
But before she could do something about the invisible clone holding Sawyer, the base erupted in a huge amount of shakes, like a more powerful earthquake than what she could produce. The bombs had been set off.  
  
When the rubble began to fall from the ceiling in the library Nancy snapped out of it. Stunned as to what was happening, she looked around only to see the falling ceiling. She screamed and backed away into the wall. This wasn't her doing.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Yeah, another short-ish chapter. It's just that I felt that was another good place to leave it off... plus dinner's ready soon, hee.  
  
I can tell you the fic's almost over, but I have been thinking about doing a sequel. The sequel will be my own work, plot and everything.  
  
Um, keep reading? 


	7. Mission Incomplete

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character, Nancy.  
  
Eep. I'm sorry this is late. It's just that school started up again and it's eating away at my time. But I'm going to alternate between days to keep my other hobbies happy.  
  
Anyway, onward.  
  
***  
  
Because of the explosions the wall behind Nemo and Henry had callapased, creating an entry to escape. The two of them stumbled out, trying to calm themselves down as to what had just happened. Henry didn't even notice the sting of the Mongolian snow against is naked chest.  
  
"The bombs must have gone off. Hopefully none of our men were hurt," said Nemo.  
  
That comment caused Henry to think of Nancy once again.  
  
"Then let's find out."  
  
"Not in your condition. You took quite a beating. Just stay inside; being out here will do you no good. I'm surprised you're not shivering right now!"  
  
"My condition is the least of my worries."  
  
Nemo let out a small grunt before heading back inside. He knew what Henry had meant with that comment. Henry followed.  
  
  
  
"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" M asked.  
  
Because of the explosion Allan wasn't able to finish M off with the axe. However, he didn't miss his chance. Because of the distraction M had grabbed him mask and tried to run off, but Allan quickly drew another one of his guns before he could escape. He now had him at gun point.  
  
"The League? Me? Skinner? Wrong. Wrong about your little American friend as well. I really think he's ready for action. I think you trained him as well as you've trained your son."  
  
M held up his mask between himself and Allan. It took a few seconds before Allan could see that Tom was being held at knife point by one of the invisible assailants M wanted to create.  
  
Reacting quickly, Allan turned around and shot the assailant, knocking him dead. Tom let out a jerk in surprise and backed away. But before Allan could turn around himself, M had already grabbed the axe that Allan had had and stabbed him in the back. Allan gasped in surprise and in horror as the pain seared through his body. The only thing his body could do was drop to its knees.  
  
Tom jerked up to see Allan drop to his knees. Knowing what had happened, he leaped over some of the junk that filled the room to go after M. But before he got to him M had leapt out a crack in the wall that was caused from the explosion, gliding back down to the ground.  
  
The only thing Tom could do was get the rifle. He ran back to get it.  
  
Allan, having a little more strength left, was able to at least get up. His glasses broke during the fight, however, so it was now up to Tom.  
  
"Get 'em!" he said quickly.  
  
Tom nodded and moved to crack. He aimed the rifle at M. He waited for the right wind arrangement. But most of all, he took his time.  
  
  
  
Mina hadn't gotten out of the base quiet yet. The place was a maze and she herself had a bit of trouble trying to find a way out. However, before she even found one she wanted to find more of the League to see if they were all right.  
  
After she had disposed of Dorian she just swept up his remains into a little pile on the floor. It really wouldn't have mattered what she did with them but the thought of making them a little more pleasant looking amused her.  
  
It wasn't long before her thoughts of Dorian had been disturbed. Her ears perked up as she heard the sound of someone whimpering. It was coming from the left, a few halls down. It sounded like a girl. Mina hurried, thinking it was either Nancy or a female prisoner that hadn't quite escaped.  
  
She came across a locked door, but the whimpering could be clearly heard through them. She bit her lip and used her vampirific strength to knock it down. It was easy enough; the door was wood. And inside, huddled against a wall, was Nancy. Despite how unrecognizable she looked, her short black hair, which didn't fit in with this age, was a total give away.  
  
Mina's mouthed open slightly. She was shocked with the way Nancy appeared. Her dress was ripped, her hair was a mess and most of all, she was covered in blood. Mina licked her lips a little. She looked like such a treat, all covered in blood. Reminded her of a treat covered in chocolate.  
  
"They're all dead," Nancy said, in between sobs.  
  
"What happened to them?" Mina asked, walking over to Nancy. She bent down to her level.  
  
"They died..."  
  
"Was it the explosion?"  
  
"No... some devil came in here and killed them."  
  
Mina couldn't quite comprehend what she was telling her. She shook her head and took Nancy's arm, trying to help her up. She may just be in shock as to what had just happened.  
  
"Com'n. We're not done yet."  
  
Nancy looked up and into Mina's eyes. Her face was covered in blood too but her eyes were clear. They were wide and sad.  
  
"How do you deal with the fact that you kill people, Mina?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
By this time Mina knew what had happened.  
  
"I killed them. I just snapped. I didn't realize what I had done until after. I killed people. But I suppose I'll make up for it by going to Hell."  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
"Mmm, yes, I do believe in God. I was raised a Catholic. It's really funny when I tell people that because with the way I look. I seem like an atheist or something; someone angry. I'm not angry though."  
  
"I deal with them by the accepting the fact that I belong in Hell."  
  
"I don't want to belong in hell..."  
  
"You don't need to worry about that."  
  
Their conversation ended as the two made their way for the door.  
  
As they came out of the library they heard a few footsteps coming down the hall. They looked to their right to see Nemo and Henry running down it.  
  
"Are you all right?" called Nemo.  
  
"We're fine," Mina answered.  
  
As the two men got closer Henry gasped at the sight of Nancy and ran faster, ignoring his pain.  
  
Nancy could hardly stand up; she needed Mina's assistance. Her body and her head were limp. From the way Mina held her, it look like she was being hung.  
  
"Nancy! Nancy are you all right?!"  
  
She groaned in response.  
  
"We'll worry about our conditions once we find everyone else. Due to the explosions I think this place deserted for the most part," said Mina.  
  
Henry nodded reluctantly. "At least let me help you carry her."  
  
"You're a wreck yourself, Jekyll! Worry about yourself first."  
  
"Not compared to her! And I'm fine!"  
  
"Stop bickering and let's go!" Nemo snapped and walked past the other three.  
  
"One down, two to go," a weak voice came from behind.  
  
Immediately everyone else turned around. They recognized the voice and expected to see nothing, but were unpleasantly surprised when they saw that Skinner was severely burned.  
  
"Who else is hurt?" Mina rolled her eyes. "Jekyll, you can help him," Mina's headed nodded in Skinner's direction.  
  
Skinner grinned. "Be gentle with me, Jekyll. It's my first time."  
  
  
  
Tom sat there staring at Allan's body. He was still fighting back the tears. Allan was dead. When a death occurs is appears too soon. Tom wasn't sure how to react to death of his mentor because it came too soon. It numbed him. The first thing he thought of was to cry, but he wasn't going to do that. Not in front of everyone. Not in this place.  
  
He seemed so fine too. He was able to get up and speak like his normal self when he told him to shoot M. Tom didn't hesitate at the thought; once M's body fell to ground Tom was sure that they had won and everything was perfect. That idea fell apart when he turned around and saw Allan slumped against some of the random junk in the room.  
  
Tom felt that they didn't win due to Allan's death. To win was for everyone to make it out alive. The burns that Skinner received were indeed severe, but he could live through it. But Allan didn't make it, so they lost. In some aspect, M won.  
  
"Tom?!"  
  
A familiar voice broke his thoughts.  
  
"Allan?!"  
  
Another voice called out. It was the others. It was everyone else. Tom stayed quiet.  
  
"There you are... why didn't you answer?" Mina's gentle voice perked up again.  
  
Tom didn't answer. He didn't even look at them.  
  
Nemo eyed the boy and moved around him, finally seeing what was causing Tom's reaction. He sighed.  
  
"We have everyone..."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Mina asked, surprised. Before she could step closer Tom finally spoke up.  
  
"Allan's dead!"  
  
The shocked look on Mina's face became the center of attention.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"He's dead..."  
  
Nemo looked at Tom, expecting more of an explanation.  
  
"M got him... while he tried to save my life..."  
  
Everyone stayed silent.  
  
  
  
In the distance a shaman was chanting out some prayer and throwing things in a fire that he had made. Behind the shaman was a small graveyard filled with crosses. It was a small portrait of Europe in the African plains.  
  
In the graveyard stood a few villagers and the League. Aside from Tom and the villagers everyone else was dressed in black.  
  
"I wish the ol' boy had been right," Skinner said softly.  
  
Tom's eyed looked at the League. "What's next?"  
  
"I've long hidden away from the world. Now I wish to see a new century turn. You're all welcome to join me," Nemo said brightly.  
  
"We've all been hiding in form or another," Mine responded.  
  
The Shaman could still be heard.  
  
"The Nautilus awaits."  
  
"So who's comin'?" Tom asked.  
  
Nemo did one last bow before leaving, having Skinner, Henry and Mina follow him. The villagers went their own way.  
  
"I've got no where else to go..." Nancy told Tom, and turned around to leave.  
  
Before Tom left with the others he put down Allan's old rifle and said a thanks to him.  
  
Nemo looked back at Nancy but continued walking.  
  
"I suppose I better tell you now. The time machine in which you arrived here with is broken. I'm not sure when it will be fixed... until then, you're stuck here. However I will have my men work on it as much as possible. It will be a top priority."  
  
To everyone's surprised, Nancy laughed.  
  
"I know that, and I'm not as bothered as before for being here," she said, glancing at Henry.  
  
Henry blushed. No one noticed but Nancy.  
  
"I should finally drink my wine," Nancy finished.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Don't worry, it's not over yet! There's more chapters to conclude this story ^_~ Not sure how many though. Maybe one or two. Probably two, but we'll see.  
  
Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update this. To be honest my love of Bust-A-Move and the Tenchi game are distracting me. But I'll try hard to finish this fic off soon.  
  
I hope you kids haven't forgotten me! Or to review! 


End file.
